Tulbioun
Tulbioun is a barony of Arroad, a Noble States in Etan, bordering the Central Mountains. It is ruled by the state's baroness, Lady Origena. History Founding Tulbioun was founded by Tula Belhaim, the renowned dragonslayer who slew the dragon that once terrorized the region. This took place near the end of ''Pelor's Glory, long ''after the alliance of the goblins in the south and the sirithi of the distant land of Vhir, and Tulbioun took no major part in the conflict between them and the fledgeling Noble States. The Long Night During the Long Night Tulbioun welcomed what few refugees made it to the region, the town of Belhaim growing to accommodate the newcomers. Among them was a sect of worshippers devoted to an unknown god who called themselves Irorans. Their philosophy taught that one could achieve mastery of body and spirit and thus become one with the gods, as they believe their founder did aeons ago. They were given permission to found a monastery across the Dragonfen, which they named for the leader that perished defending them from vampires as they fled south, Saint Kyerixus. After the deaths of Tula Belhaim and her husband, Arturic Canteclure's children left the barony without an heir, the rule of the state fell to distant cousins of Arturic upon the untimely deaths of both Lady Belhaim and Lord Canteclure. Baron Sarvo Canteclure became the states ruler, a cruel and terrible man that joined a brief campaign against the neighbouring kingdom of Grostere. A local knight named Sir Arkold Devy led a rebellion against the Canteclures and was awarded the Barony of Tulboiun, though the castle and other fortifications were demolished as punishment by Grostere. His descendants now rule Tulbioun from the town of Belhaim. Late into the Long Night, two scholars arrived in Tulbioun from Telinor Forest though for different reasons, they were; Balthus Hunclay and Bassy. Balthus, a wizard once part of the Bridge was drawn to Belhaim for its beautiful skies from which he could set up his observatory away from the mages of Telinor and their strict rules against humans practising advanced magicks. Bassy is a halfling historical fiction writer and the oldest resident in Belhaim, with some claiming she must be over four hundred years old. Structure Government Tulbioun's population is mainly confined to the small town of Belhaim which is ruled by the Baroness Lady Origena. Military Belhaim has no armed forces or militia, such groups being disbanded with the fall of the Canteclures, instead Belhaim is protected by a sheriff and his deputies. Mercenaries are hired if there is a great need, though the town has seldom required such measures to defend itself. Religion There are three major deities worshipped in Tulbioun; Moradin, Solonar and Sune. The monastery to the figure worshipped by the Irorans has not been worshipped in the region since the disappearance of the monks of the monastery years ago. Moradin Those who worship Moradin in Tulbioun hope to see Belhaim someday become a hub for trade and export. They often come into conflict with those that worship Sune, whom they consider layabouts. Solonar Those that worship Solonar, known locally as the Green Faith, are neutral in the politics of the region, often frustrated with such antics that the other two faiths get into. Sune Those that worship Sune in Tulbioun prefer Belhaim as it is, a cosy town that doesn't see much action or danger. They seen those that worship Moradin as greedy traditionalist who have forgotten how to take the time to enjoy life.Category:Etan Category:Location Category:Noble States